Rouge tomate
by katana 00
Summary: Il est de renommée mondiale que Sasuke Uchiwa a un faible pour les tomates, non ? ;D


**Disclaimer** **:** _Hier, durant la soirée d'Halloween, pour respecter la tradition je me suis cosplayée et j'en ai profité pour vampiriser Masashi Kishimoto. Du coup, étant sous mon emprise, il est « pratiquement consentant » pour m'abandonner les bishosex (vi j'aime inventer des mots). Vous en doutez ? ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Pourquoi suis-je là ? Question existentielle ! Peut-être pour vous présenter un rikiki délire qui m'a chatouillé le neurone. Et dans ma douce folie, après l'avoir écrit brièvement, j'ose vous le poster direct. A vous de dire si j'aurais du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous embêter ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture aux audacieuses !_

.

.

 **«Rouge tomate.»**

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki, en bon adolescent enthousiaste et imprévisible, pouvait faire les pires bêtises répertoriées dans le monde. Absolument rien ne l'effrayait ! Son extravagance naturelle, qualifiée à raison de monumentale parfois, le conduisait à adhérer aux plus immatures, foireux ou téméraires coups. Faisant fi du danger, l'ancien genin était véritablement insouciant quand il était question de s'amuser ou, plus sérieusement, aider un proche. Expliquant, par la même, son succès grandissant auprès de sa horde d'amis, principalement composée de fidèles dont certains esprits éclairés avaient renoncé à le raisonner.

D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas tout abandonné pour ramener, sur le droit chemin, son sombre et associable ami d'enfance, Sasuke Uchiwa ? A l'époque, n'écoutant nul conseil ni morale, Naruto s'était entêté à lui courir après, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Cette longue et âpre mission fut un combat rude, qui lui valut plus d'une fois des séquelles mentales et physique. Lancinantes ou violentes blessures qui auraient poussé le commun des mortels à poser genoux à terre et perdre irrémédiablement confiance. Or, Naruto, tel l'immortel phénix renaissant de ses cendres, persistait dans sa folie. Obstiné et convaincu qu'il ne pouvait exister une autre fin que celle imaginée dans ses rêves.

Et, aujourd'hui, Naruto était particulièrement fier d'avoir effectué cette mission avec pugnacité et brio. Car, désormais, le ténébreux et insaisissable Sasuke partageait sa vie. L'énigmatique brun était davantage qu'un providentiel colocataire ou simple confident et ami. Précisément, Sasuke était un membre éminent d'une famille que Naruto, l'enfant mille fois moqué et rabroué par le passé, sélectionnait savamment, minutieusement. Le dernier des Uchiwa était « La » personne, certes revêche et peu souriante, qui l'attendait, indéfectiblement et pudiquement, le soir venu, après d'harassantes journées. Et ce simple geste avait le don d'égayer le cœur vaillant.

Nombre de fois, son entourage, le plus réfléchi, l'avait qualifié de dingue irresponsable à s'empêtrer dans des embrouilles plus énormes que lui. Malgré tout, Naruto, son éternel sourire radieux incrusté aux lèvres, s'acharnait à croire en ses espoirs. Et aux autres mauvaises et acariâtres langues, persifflant dans le village qu'il déraisonnait à s'enticher d'un être aussi abjecte et démoniaque que le dernier des maudits, Naruto rétorquait inlassablement, avec son persistant humour, que c'était histoire de garder à l'œil le redoutable rinnegan. Afin qu'eux, citoyens « modèles » puissent vivre en paix, sans redouter la moindre menace ou battement de cils. Ayant cerné qu'aucune parole, fut-elle sensée, ne convaincrait ces obtus d'accorder une nouvelle chance à Sasuke. Naruto était incroyablement buté et naïf, pourtant il savait renoncer à une lutte futile et puérile, sachant que le monde était trop complexe pour le modeler à toutes ses volontés.

De toute façon, en cette heure matinale d'automne, l'apprenti hokage, curieux et dévoué, avait d'autres priorités bien plus « essentielles et primordiales » à gérer que de vieux croutons arriérés. Comme, par exemple, celle de surprendre, totalement à l'improviste, l'impassible Sasuke littéralement scotché devant la télévision de leur studio partagé. Ne ratant pas une once de l'émission diffusée, l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru s'appliquait à sucer, avec dévotion et sensualité, l'intérieure d'une tomate d'un ravissant rouge vermeille.

\- « **Ok, tu l'aimes. Mais lui bouffer la tronche ainsi, c'est indécent, Sas'ke. Mâte-la la pauvre, elle en est rouge tomate !** » pouffa exagérément Naruto, s'approchant de lui tout en cherchant à dissimuler combien la torride et crue scène l'incommodait.

\- « **Je m'exerce.** » trancha laconiquement le délinquant tomatophile, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. De plus belle, il contorsionna encore et encore sa langue dans son fruit préféré.

\- « **A quoi exactement ?** » s'enquit suspicieusement l'élève de Tsunade, s'interrogeant sur la santé mentale de son ami tant celui-ci l'inquiétait à poursuivre l'étrange apprentissage.

\- « **A embrasser.** » rétorqua l'accroc aux tomates, le plus sobrement du monde, ne décollant toujours pas du poste.

\- « **Parfaitement évident !** » ironisa Naruto, levant les yeux au plafond de consternation, tout en s'asseyant souplement sur le tatami, au côté du brun passionné.

\- « **Selon cette femme, la texture d'une tomate est idéale pour simuler …** » désira-t-il expliciter son acte pour se dédouaner auprès de son ami qui le scrutait d'un œil insondable et pénétrant.

\- « **Connerie !** » le coupa vivement Naruto, irrité de ne pas savoir à qui était destiné le résultat de ces méticuleuses recherches.

Autoritairement, il agrippa brusquement la nuque pâle de Sasuke pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Sans un avertissement d'aucune sorte, l'exemplaire filleul de Jiraya plongea corps et âme pour dévorer, outrageusement et goulument, la bouche inexpérimentée. Soucieux d'être le meilleur professeur, Naruto prit grand soin de répéter, mainte fois, l'opération. Sa concentration fut telle qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire totalement abstraction des rires rauques de Kuruma, son biju attitré. Le démon à neuf queues, plus communément appelé Kyûbi, était profondément persuadé qu'avec pareille leçon intensive Sasuke maitriserait, à la perfection, la suave et charnelle technique.

\- « **La prochaine fois, demande-moi. Dobe !** » poursuivit-il nonchalamment, le souffle court, se redressant d'une agilité toute féline, essuyant distraitement d'une langue vorace le reste de substance rougeâtre collée à ses lèvres.

Dire que Sasuke était estomaqué, pantelant suite à ces érotiques baisers répétitifs était peu dire ! Les yeux grotesquement exorbités et la bouche largement béante, il détaillait, songeur et dubitatif, le sourire satisfait de son homologue achevant de se préparer gaiement dans le petit vestibule pour sortir. Sa décontraction était impensable aux yeux de Sasuke. Kami-sama ! Comment pouvait-il lui ravir les lèvres aussi intensément, sans en être infiniment bouleversé ? Lui, dont le cœur pulsait à tout rompre, à l'instar d'une autre partie intime de son anatomie, se maudissait rageusement à l'idée de paraître une vierge effarouchée comparé à cet usuratonkachi.

\- « **Le rouge tomate te va merveilleusement au teint !** » surenchérit Naruto, épiant affectueusement l'expression de totale perdition affichée par celui qui était, depuis toujours, son unique but. Son unique proie, vous dirait le pervers Kyûbi !

Navré de renoncer, si rapidement, à sa sublime contemplation, Naruto ouvrit, énergiquement, la porte du petit cocon pour se donner plus d'entrain et de courage. Puis, sans se démonter, comme il aimait à le claironner sur les toits de Konoha, depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, pour démontrer combien il se foutait des commérages d'étriqués esprits, il invita Sasuke dans un tonitruant et équivoque :

\- « **Sas'ke, « ramen » tes fesses ! J'ai la dalle !** »

Par cette banale boutade, l'irrévérencieux Naruto liait tout ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Et si auparavant, le rebelle Sasuke s'exécutait promptement, n'y soupçonnant aucune allusion douteuse, à présent il en allait autrement. Jusqu'où l'enseignement de Jiraya avait-il été ?

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Un coup de folie et vous morflez (pas de chance ! Des mois de silence et c'est sur le fandom de Naruto que ça tombe !). u_u' … Sinon, tout ça pour ça (pour le titre, manque flagrant d'inspiration. Déplorable, moi qui aime les jeux de mots snif). Vraiment désolante et lamentable comme ficounette ? Si oui, pardoooooon ! Promis j'le referais plus ! J'vous fous la paix … enfin, si vous insistez ! ^^_


End file.
